Amrali Provinces
Common Knowledge The Amrali Provinces are a fairly new country with people that believe themselves to be better than those from other countries. It has a very strong military and a legendary school for Animi called the House of Healers. Topography and Climate Riverland country with a mountainous northern border and the Amrali River dividing it from Dahaan Havazh. It has sparse deciduous forests and the Amrali River, one of the largest and most powerful rivers in Orelisle. It is cut off from the sea because of the treacherous Mountain terrain. It has a temperate climate with a comfortable four seasons. Population The population is mostly Human with a large Dark Elven population due to the entrances into Maestoso. There are also reasonable amounts of Halflings, Dwarves, and other Elves. Exports and Trades A lot of people are Traders/Merchants as these provinces were mainly built on Trade. There are also a lot of magic users, especially Animi because of the Amerale House of Healers. They generally export books, scrolls, medical supplies, ad agricultural surplus. Government The Amrali Province government is a Monarchy with Socialist Unification, ruled by Lelia Tayanar and Nedurra Greasidil. Local governmental forces are placed into holds within the Amrali Republic, with each hold being managed by a lord. Cities are maintained by councils, apart from Amerale itself. Socialism provides equal opportunity for its citizens to reach their maximum potential with a strong central government. Social Hierarchy and Culture Amrali citizens view themselves as higher than any of those from elsewhere, but the actual citizens are viewed as the same class. Magic users are highly valued as well and are often afforded more respect than people of other occupations. They are quite militaristic as well. Military Militaristic, the Amrali Provinces are only contested by Aiur in terms of power. Their army is both conscript and volunteer, with a set amount of time required by most citizens to train and a draft during times of need. Magically, Amrali forces are far more adept than most others, with a large portion of their foot soldiers having had some sort of magical training. The key focus of the Amrali Provinces' army however is the strong access to healing. The House of Healers works hand-in-hand with the army and is the largest healing academy known. Many believe with the large amount of academic prowess that the Provinces hold, the Amrali Provinces have access to vastly powerful rituals and superweapons. Cities, Towns, and Villages There are various Cities and Towns throughout the Provinces but only the capital is really well known. Amerale Amerale is a massive multicultural and multiracial city-state, with both a huge surface metropolis and a massive Underdark city below it. Amerale began as a small but prosperous trading village on the Amrali river. Economic success allowed it to grow, and scholars looking for a stable location to set up libraries were drawn to it. Today, people travel from all over to study with Amrali scholars as well as trade with the Amrali Bazaar. Amerale is one of the citadels of Orelisle. It is a main center for trade and education. Recently, Amerale has faced problems with feeding its growing population. The military has led the effort to acquire more land to grow food. Despite the minor bloodshed, many people support their efforts because it supplies jobs and glory in addition to farmland. North Amerale There is a definite class divide in Amerale, and most of the upper class live in the northern part of the city. This is undoubtedly due to the Amrali House of Healers, a teaching hospital in which many healers from all corners of Orelisle are trained. This prestigious academy, headed by the Tayanar family, is one of the premier sources of knowledge on life and death magics. Also in the north is the Amrali Arena, a massive gladiatorial arena run by the Steelhammer family, a group of noble Dwarves. Many young apprentices for the House of Healers are sent to attend to those participating in the Arena fights. Finally, the Amrali treasury is in the north. The treasury has a shadowy reputation, though it is known that they are completely trustworthy when it comes to investing money. Central Amerale In the center of the city, there is a building shaped like a pentagon. This building used to be home to the Council of Five, and is now the meeting place of the parliament and the queens. The building acts as a town hall, a courthouse, and a political assembly space. It is also home to a large park, just to the south. Also of note, just north of the Council building is the Amrali Bazaar, a massive open air marketplace where one can find all matters of goods, from mundane produce to finely crafted art to magical artifacts. Directly west of the Council is a notable tavern, the Gilded Broadsword is one of the safest and most reputable places to stay in the city. Due to its proximity to the center of town, very few serious altercations (aside from the odd drunken dignitary brawl) take place within. West Amerale Travel far enough west of the Council of Five and you will eventually reach the Slums. One of the few blights on a city otherwise thought to be a paragon of culture and prosperity, the slums house many different kinds of people- the poor, the sick, war veterans who did not earn honors; it is a diverse place, despite its lack of prosperity. On the easternmost edge of the slums, there is a tavern known as the Fallen Oak. It is named for its bar: a magically enchanted tree that lays on its side, preserved so that it will never die or shed its leaves. The bar has an open rule that any druid who proves themselves by immersing with the bar earns a free drink (though those who have tried usually end up drunk already from the amount of alcohol that has been spilled and absorbed into the tree over the years.) South Amerale The southern part of Amerale is bordered by the Amrali river, leading to several docks and warehouses residing in the south. Most of the middle class of Amerale resides in this part of the city. Of note in the south of Amerale is the Academy of Everlasting Sun, a school started by religious zealots that has over the years eventually become a simple place of higher learning, where people of all races and walks of life can go to recieve a free advanced education. East Amerale The eastern part of Amerale consists mostly of business of the non-mercantile persuasion. It is home to the Almighty Library, which has a joint venture between the Academy and the House of Healers. The barracks and training grounds for the Amrali army are in the west of the city. Also, just outside the city's western borders is the Amrali Prison. Maestoso A massive Dark Elven city residing directly beneath Amerale Alliances The Amrali Provinces currently have no Alliances due to the fact that they would rather just assimilate other governments. that said, they are not outwardly hostile despite their legendary military. Enemy Countries The Provinces seek to assimilate smaller surrounding governments, but are not outwardly hostile. Founding and History The Amrali Provinces as a country is very young as it was founded in 10014 after the events of Darkfell. Even if it is fairly young it is still regarded as one of the strongest countries on Orelisle because of its well trained military and the strength of its Monarchs. It has grown quickly since its founding which also adds to its perceived strength. The government of the Amrali Provinces was reformed from that of the former Amerale. After the deaths of many of the council members during Darkfell and hostility between the upper and lower cities of Amerale, the remaining aristocratic powers of Amerale felt that dual-monarchy with socialist unification would best restore the country. Two monarchies were established. One would be from the Tayanar line, starting with Faysal. One was that of Vierfrynn's, starting with her daughter Nedurra. The two monarchies hold equal power and decisions on the management of the Republic. Darkfell The cataclysmic event known as Darkfell left the city in shambles. While Amerale was victorious, about a third of the city was destroyed and tens of thousands of citizens lost their lives. After the attack, the the Council of Five was dismantled. Amerale is now ruled by two queens, dark elf Nedurra Greasidil and human Leila Tayanar. The city has largely recovered as far as day-to-day life is concerned. The city is now the capital of the founded Amrali Republic.Category:Countries